


May Our First Date Never Be Our Last

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise finally has the nerve to ask that handsome blond his name and gets much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Our First Date Never Be Our Last

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction drabble made from the prompt of the lovely gihbright on tumblr! More to come soon I hope!

May Our First Date Never Be Our Last

It had been a few weeks since Haise had first seen Hide and each day he would always venture a little bit closer. He always seemed so happy, so jovial and so...familiar. He wouldn't remember much from the CCG but obviously he was somebody from before then. He knew that smile...He knew those deep, intelligent brown eyes, he knew that face...But he didn’t know where he knew him from.   
Even so, he wanted to know more. This man wasn't just a face in the crowd. He felt like he knew him. He felt like they had a connection. So one day, when Arima was out and Akira was off in her office attending to duties; when the kids were off doing their own thing (no doubt getting into trouble), Haise slipped his hands into the back pockets of his slacks and quietly paced over to the man with a small smile.   
“Excuse me?” he asked, cautiously tapping the man on the man’s shoulder.  
The man jumped a bit, seeming to be pulled from a previous train of thought and he looked up at him. The man’s face seemed to brighten, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. The expression made Haise’s heart ache just a bit. A part of him knew that smile wasn't real. “Sasaki? What can I do for you?” he asked.   
Haise smiled down at him. “I just wanted to ask your name. I’ve seen you around here before but you never hung around too long.” he said quietly. “I see you know mine already.” he said scratching his cheek lightly.   
The man smiled plesantly. “Everyone knows you Mr.Sasaki.” he replied.  
Haise laughed softly. “Mr.Sasaki...So formal. You can call me Haise.” he said softly, watching as the man stood and offered his hand. “Haise.” He said, seeming to put that name to memory before nodding. “I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide for short.” He said with a friendly smile.   
Haise blinked at the introduction. Now that felt extremely familiar. A child with a smile as bright as the sun came to mind before he shook his head and took the hand with a smile.   
After that day, Haise had been hanging close around Hide whenever he could, finding himself wearing a smile whenever he was around the bright man. As the weeks went by, and their time together grew, Haise soon decided that Hide might have been a past friend or acquaintance. But then again, Hide was quite the handsome man. He found himself wanting to spend more time with the other. He found himself thinking about the man whenever he wasn’t at work. The day he woke up from a less than professional dream involving the other was the day he decided that he couldn’t just stay friends with the man.   
This opened up a new jar of beans as now every time he saw Hide’s face, He was reminded of that naughty dream. The funny thing about that naughty dream was that Hide didn’t quite look the same. He looked younger, happier even. Maybe he was more than a friend in his past. Either way, hanging around Hide was difficult. What if he didn’t swing that way? What if he was repulsed by him? The thoughts made him drift from Hide over a few days. On the fourth day after the dream, Haise started to avoid Hide, for fear that the perceptive man would catch him.   
On the fifth day, Hide caught Haise as he was walking out. “Hey, Haise! Wait up!” he called out and when Haise started walking faster, Hide caught his wrist. “Why are you running away? Did I make you mad?” he asked, looking a little more than upset. Haise averted his gaze, bringing his hand to his chin. “I wasn’t running away...” he said and Hide’s face changed just a bit before he pulled away., running a hand through the hair on the back of his head.   
“Jeez...You’ve always been such a bad liar.” Hide sighed and smiled at the other. “You free?” he asked.   
Haise blinked. “What? Free?” he asked.   
Hide nodded. “Yeah, free. Are you doing anything right now?” he asked.   
Haise bit his lip. He wasn’t, and he knew he couldn’t lie to the other, so he shook his head. “No, I was just going to go home and make dinner.” he said, scratching his chin a bit at the last part. This man certainly couldn’t know he was a ghoul.  
Hide eyed his hand before placing his hands behind his head. “Ah...I was gonna go out to coffee, and maybe hit the movies after, but I don't have anyone to go with. Care to join me?” he asked.  
Haise blinked at that and he smiled a bit. “Coffee? Coffee sounds good. I know this great place down by Kamii.” he said and Hide smiled softly.   
“Antieku.” Hide said with a fond look. Sasaki smiled softly at that.   
“That’s the one.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haise sighed softly, sitting down and watched Hide sit across from him. Hide smiled softly as Touka walked over, eyeing Hide and Hide just put a hand up to her, shaking his head a bit. She gave him a sad look before coming over to take their order.  
Haise found the exchange odd but decided not to question it. He ordered his coffee black, like usual and Hide ordered a vanilla cappuccino with two sugars. When she left, Hide smiled lightly at him. “So tell me about yourself. The Life and Times of Investigator Haise Sasaki.” he teased.   
Haise laughed softly at the joke and he thought about it. “Well...To be perfectly honest I don’t remember much from before three years ago. Nothing at all really. But I remember bits and pieces.” he said, thanking Touka as she gave them their coffee. Hide smiled softly to her as she walked away and then frowned to Haise. “Bits and pieces?” he asked. 

Haise nodded. “That’s it. I remember having a mother...And I remember this one blonde child...His smile was like the sun...But I can’t remember why he was so important.” he said. When he looked up to Hide, he was leaned back in the chair with a sad look on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked.   
Hide looked up at him and then back down. “I, uh…Well, nothing really.” He said softly, taking his coffee and sipped it softly, taking his coffee and sipped it quietly. “Do you remember anything else?” he asked.

Haise looked down in thought. “Um…I remember rain…but it was hot. Like I was melting.” He replied. “I don’t remember my life from before. Nothing truly important though.” He said softly.

Hide sighed, stretching his back. “Well, it was worth a try.” He murmured softly.

Haise tilted his head a bit at the statement. “Worth a try?” he asked. “Did I know you before?” he asked, suddenly very serious as he leaned over the table.

Hide leaned back a bit before averting his gaze. “I…” he paused and looked down, before sighing. “I was the second to last person to see you while you were still you…Kaneki.” He answered having a very stern look.

Haise blinked and looked down in thought, trying so very hard to remember. “Who were you to me?” he asked shyly. Maybe that really was a memory and not just a dream.

Hide blinked and blushed lightly, looking away. “Uh…It was kind of a secret, but I guess it doesn’t matter.” He said and inhaled slowly. “You see, we were the best of friends for like ten years. And I sorta kinda had a crush on you from day one. You didn’t seem to like guys though so I didn’t say anything.” He said softly.

Haise blushed deeply, looking down. “W-well…Do you still feel that way?” he asked.

Hide looked up at him and then blushed, looking away from him, running a shy hand through his own hair. “What would you say if I said yes?” he asked, looking up cautiously.

Haise bit his lip. “I’d…I’d say I felt the same.” He responded honestly. “I like you quite a bit Hide.” He said softly, stirring his coffee quietly.

Hide brightened up. “Really?” he asked, leaning over the table.

Haise couldn’t help smiling a little. That was the smile that seemed to fit him more. “Yes Hide.” He said with a node.

Hide grinned up at the other. “I’m so happy right now.” He said with a smile, taking Haise’s hand. “Will you be mine?” he asked, trying not to sound cheezy and failed. Haise laughed softly and nodded. “Of course Hide.” He said and looked down. “Will you tell me more about my past? If you really were there for that long I mean.’ He said softly.

Hide nodded gently. “I’ll tell you whatever you want.” He smiled.

The rest of the night was filled with lots of smiles and talking, Hide filling in the most entertaining and unentertaining parts of Haise’s past life. It was a long story, ending as Hide brought Haise home. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hide asked pushing his hands in his pockets.

Haise smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. “And every day after.” He said softly, hugging him gently.

“And um, keep this a secret from Arima and Akira yeah?” Hide said softly. “No work relationships you know.” He said quietly, scratching the back of his head.

Haise stepped up toward his home. “Good idea Hide. Hush hush.” He said smiling softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said and waved goodbye to a cheerful Hide before going to bed happy. It was his first date that he could remember, and it was with the man who cared about him most.


End file.
